The Impossible Chronicles
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: The first time they met, he was a former Espada that was meant to remain dead and she, the sister of his foe, that should never have grew feelings for him. Years passed and the situation remained unchanged until an inevitable event whirled by. As his interest in humans grew passed the stems, would she help him understand the strong feelings that he once passed as human's weakness?
1. Prolouge - An Established Bond

**_Prologue_**

"_Um... spirit-san, are you lost?"_

_-was the first question the 'deceased' ex-Espada woke up to the human world. Dead, was what he was supposed to be. Even with the girl's curious gaze boring through his head, Ulquiorra conjured no response but instead, took his time to recollect. Not feeling the least demotivated by the lack of response, the sixteen year old brunette mustered up her words to repeat the same question._

_In order to silence her, he must be compelled to answer. "No." Which could automatically be translated as 'Leave me alone'. _

_It was indeed quite_ odd_ for a human to be able to see his form. An average human should not be able to have high enough spiritual powers to do so. As far as he was concerned, the only humans he was aware that possessed such energy was Kurosaki Ichigo, that woman and her friends. _

"_Oh... that's good," the girl responded in relief before deciding to leave the spirit to his own devices._

"_Who are you?" _

_Blinking twice, the girl pointed to herself in a silent question before realizing how stupid she must have looked when it was obvious that there was no one else that he could be referring to. "My name is Kurosaki Yuzu."_

_Kurosaki..._

_Kurosaki._

_Eyes narrowing slightly in the form of distaste, the girl had better be grateful that the ex-espada did not have the habit of disposing those who did not act as a threat. "Kurosaki," he repeated her family name in a steely manner. "Are you related to Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_Suddenly, the girl's eyes brightened up. "That's my big brother! Are you one of his friends, spirit-san?"_

"_**No.**" _

_They were not friends, not by a long shot, not even when the ex-espada would be sitting at the edge of his flickering ashes. They were enemies, if not personal then natural foes. To even imply that they had an ounce of friendly interaction would not sit well for either of them. _

_But that was how the two met._

Four years went by and no one could have been this relaxed over the existence of a revived, dangerous nemesis in the past. ...Alright, not everyone. However, Urahara played a huge part in leveling out the tension and the sympathy from everyone, even Ichigo, at the prospect of handing Ulquiorra over to the 12th division in Soul Society. Not even Ichigo would want to damn anyone to that kind of fate.

After one of Soul Society's most harshest and tension-killing debates over Ulquiorra's fate, it was decided that he would remain in the human world under strict supervision. The decision was on hold, seeing how damaged they were after their fight with Aizen, they had a priority of avoiding another war. If not for Urahara's powress and capabilities, they might not have placed enough trust for the former captain to take control of the situation. They may not have trusted the exiled captain completely but they would begrudgingly agree to temporary let him analyze Ulquiorra's situation.

Inoue Orihime was the first and immediate one to welcome him back. She harbored no hatred for the former espada, which was what contributed to his growing curiosity over humans. Ulquiorra always had the opinion that they were set to fight among themselves to quench their thirst of superiority. Slowly, her friends started to make themselves comfortable around him, or at least, on the exterior.

Until, Kurosaki Ichigo found out that his youngest sister actually met Ulquiorra during their family's absence and even invited him to their house for to stay.

"_He had nowhere to go," Yuzu argued in her moment of compassion. "And he knew you so I thought that you were friends and you might be able to help him to pass on."_

And the only reason why Ichigo couldn't argue with her till the end was that there was no way he'd tell Yuzu about his life-and-death situation outside of his human life. To her, it was just that Ichigo had went into the sort of short, friendly quarrel with his friend that could be resolved with some time away.

Ichigo had never felt so compelled to do the weirdest face ever at being regarded as Ulquiorra's friend.

"We're off!" the highschooler twins chorused together as they made their way out of their house.

Yuzu, who had gained enough spiritual energy to see spirits completely four years ago, had been helping spirits to pass on peacefully. While she had encountered hollows or unfriendly beings, her first instinct had been to run. Knowing that unlike Karin or Ichigo, she did not have the capabilities to last herself in a conflict. The last thing she wanted to do was to put her family through the grief of losing one of them.

"Ne, Karin-chan. Are you going to be home for dinner today?" Yuzu questioned.

Shrugging her shoulders lightly, the older twin said, "Sure. I'm supposed to have soccer practice but I received a message this morning that it will be postponed."

"That's nice, isn't it? It feels better to have everyone eating dinner together!"

"Yeah. Otou-san could be more quieter over the table, at least."

Laughing softly, Yuzu could already picture the meals they had. It became less frequent than before Ichigo started his disappearing acts but such dinners became more valuable than ever. Even if their father liked to act rowdy with their brother, Yuzu probably wouldn't choose anything else other than their family interacting. But it is true that she wished her father would not make any sudden movements while their brother was still chewing his food.

"Onii-chan is starting to get along with more people. I still wonder why he and Cifer-san still hadn't resolved their quarrels."

Of course, Karin was aware of his episode with Ulquiorra thanks to Matsumoto. The bustier woman and her hung around whenever she came to Ichigo's house to bother him, with Hitsugaya reluctantly looking out for her behavior. "You are still calling him 'Cifer-san'?"

"But his name was so difficult to pronounce... and he wouldn't let me shorten it."

"It's Ul-qu-i-or-ra. It wasn't that difficult."

Tell that to someone who had been struggling with foreign language classes. "Ului... Ulqi... Ulor—I can't do it!"

"For god's sake." Karin shook her head in exasperation. "You might as well try to get used to his name if you plan to have him as your love interest."

"Th-that doesn't have to do with anything!" Yuzu instantly became flustered and disorganized.

"Right."

It was a fact that the younger twin developed some sort of attraction towards him during his stay in the human world. It started off as a typical crush and admiration for the calm collected former espada. With Yuzu's minimal knowledge, one would think that Ulquiorra could be the better guys in the world.

He was cool – in the sense that there was hardly anything that could deter him from his natural melancholic expression. He hardly loses his temper, unlike the people in the Kurosaki family. He just seemed to be the strong standing pillar that would not break down. Adding to those, there was also his looks and way of speaking that could send shivers down anyone's spine. It was a little different for Ichigo whereby that shiver would tempt him to land his bankai on Ulquiorra's frame.

Indeed, the younger Kurosaki had been pinning for him for a little more than two years now. However, Ulquiorra was foreign to feelings. He may have gotten interested in humans but he never felt the need to understand a much intimate form of emotions, other than it might be a possibility for Orihime to felt the sense of trust for Ichigo due to those strong feelings.

It was a clear cut that Ulquiorra was not interested in such matters. On top of that, he is a hollow and Yuzu is a living, breathing human. There was so much that could be worked against the idea of romance between the two races. With that in mind, Yuzu had the sense to keep her limits to a simple admiration.

* * *

To sum things up, Yuzu is 13 years old in the recent show, 16 when she first met Ulquiorra and somewhere before when she have enough spiritual energy to see spirits completely. In this fic, she will be 20. Note that this story will not include the Fullbringer and current arcs. Yet, anyway. This is just a prologue hence more details will be answered in the next following chapters.

This story will also be some sort of test-run to see how far I can go rather than a confirmed title. Still, I would deeply appreciate any of your inputs on this story so far!

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1 - Studying 'Heart'

_**Chapter 1 - Studying 'Heart'**_

School was finally over and Yuzu made her way over to Urahara's shop to pick up some items for Rukia. She supposed that it was candy, since the bunny-shaped cap didn't make the purchase any more suspicious for the youngest Kurosaki to catch onto anything. Ever since her family came home, Rukia had been teaching his brother some 'soccer tactics', or so she said. Perhaps that was why Yuzu found Rukia and Karin so similar that they could get along better as siblings.

"Excuse me," Yuzu greeted politely as she entered the shop.

From a distance, there sat Ulquiorra with his usual passive look on his face. In his hands held a book titled the 'human heart' – it was a biology study book. Now Yuzu wondered if spirits were interested in humans' education. Or if there was any use for it after they passed on to the afterlife world.

But if the former Espada was finding a way to understand human's complex emotions, this was not the way to go.

"Girl," the former Espada spoke up, only glancing at her for a moment before returning to his book.

Just how many times- "It's not 'girl', it's 'Yuzu' Yu—zu," the youngest Kurosaki corrected for the umpteen time. She was sure that Ulquiorra didn't have the same problem as her when it came to pronunciation. If he could utter 'Kurosaki' well enough, her name should have been the easiest to get.

Puffing out her cheeks, Yuzu sulked when Ulquiorra paid no mind to her correction and continued immersing himself in the study book. "Where is Urahara-san?" Yuzu decided to ask afterwards.

"Out."

"Do you know when will he be back?"

"Eventually."

_Helpful_. Yuzu wasn't sure if she would be able to wait for long. She did promise to cook for her family for tonight. Glancing at her watch, she decided that she was able to stay for half an hour tops. If Urahara wasn't back by then, Yuzu could always make another visit after their dinner.

"Girl," Ulquiorra suddenly called out.

Turning away from the spirit, Yuzu crossed her arms over her chest and made an 'harrumph' sound. "I'm not going to respond if you're going to keep calling me that."

"Explain this."

_I was ignored!_ Yuzu thought, staring at him with an insulted look in a comical fashion – very much like Ichigo when everyone pulled Don Kanoji 'Bwahahahaha' pose on him.

Sighing, Yuzu walked hesitantly over to the former Espada and took a look at the passage he was showing him. Her feelings wasn't making things comfortable for her, especially not when she had to stand within a 3m distance from Ulquiorra. It was blatantly obvious to analyze Yuzu's emotions but it was thanks to Ulquiorra's lack of knowledge on such feelings that the former Espada never did find out.

…

"I don't understand this either..." Yuzu responded regretfully after trying to work out the lines after the third. She was lost. "I'm not a biology major, Cifer-san."

"What is 'biology'?"

Did he not know what he was reading? Yuzu blinked at him while a sweatdrop formed on her head. "Biology is the study of life and living beings. Everything from their structure to their evolution," Yuzu explained the best she could.

"Is it not a book for the 'heart'?"

"Um... it will be part of the topics covered, I suppose. But what exactly were you trying to find out?"

Thinking for a moment, Ulquiorra never knew what he was looking for within the heart. Emotions? Actions? That was why Ulquiorra was reading – to find out what made humans behave the way they did. "Human behavior."

"Ah! That would be psychology! It's a science that studies human behaviors. I have it as one of my majors. Is Cifer-san interested in studying?"

"Depends," he answered simply, discarding the 'worthless book' to the side.

Truth to be told, there wasn't a need for a great effort for him to learn. Ulquiorra was simply curious, not desperate to understand. He was not required to learn about the 'heart', there was no one to give him orders to. The former Espada was used to following orders and any self-interests, if there was any, were to clash with his commands, he will not let it override his superior's words.

...but perhaps he may have time to have a glance at this 'psychology' subject.

The short conversation seem to have come to an end. Yuzu was fidgeting nervously with the hem of her school skirt while trying not to stare at the other for too long. Other than the obvious fact that she had her feelings, she was never the sort who could do well in the midst of silence.

Fortunately, Yuzu didn't have to wait long for it to change.

"Welcome home~! I'm back!" Urahara chimed cheerfully as he returned from his errand. "Oh? If it isn't Yuzu-chan. What can I do for you~?"

Bowing in greeting, Yuzu lifted her head up and smiled. "Urahara-san. Rukia-san asked if I could fetch an item for her. Um... the one with the bunny head cap and some green candies in it," Yuzu said, making motions with her hands to emphasize on the length of said request.

But Urahara already knew what was needed to be brought out when Rukia's name was mentioned. "Ah, yes, yes! I will get it for you in a moment."

"Thank you very much!"

Now that Yuzu was finished with her own errand, she had to go home to make dinner. Glancing at Ulquiorra from the corner of her eyes, she noted that he wasn't doing anything in particular anymore. The book was resting on a spare stool and he was no longer paying any mind to it. Was he spacing out? Yuzu always thought Ulquiorra looked so focused and sharp that spacing out was never his intention.

Bowing again in gratitude, Yuzu closed the door of the Urahara's shop to make her way home quickly.

But not fast enough to miss the obnoxious laughter that echoed from the shop.

"My! What were you reading this book for, _Ul-kun_~!"

* * *

Dinner around the table was usually quite rowdy and full of life. Neither members wanted it to be any other way until Ichigo's face was planted into his rice when his father pulled another sneak attack on him.

"Cifer-san seems to be interested in psychology," Yuzu spoke up after Ichigo punted Isshin away from his face.

If there was one topic that Ichigo didn't like to hear – it'd be about that former Espada. Four years was well and enough for Ichigo to get over his grudge over the Winter War. He wasn't the sort who would continue to pick fights with those who didn't have the intent to rage a conflict. As much as Ichigo hated to admit it, Ulquiorra might be one of the Espada who he didn't think had some funky screw loose.

But that didn't make Ichigo like him any better either. Yes, he may have resolved his issues with Ulquiorra over abducting one of his precious friends and even engaged in a life-and-death battle with him however, that didn't make Ulquiorra any less of an asshole he originally was.

Though Urahara would like to point out that Ulquiorra was simply pointing out Ichigo's failure in his language ability by having used an informal structure with the former Espada and called him an 'incapable trash'.

"That so?"

"Did you see him today?" Karin inquired.

That caught Ichigo's attention immediately. He did not like Ulquiorra, or any one who had a chance to pose a danger, to be near any of his family, especially when Yuzu technically invited him to his house when he wasn't around. "You met him?!"

"I did when I visited Urahara-san's shop to get candies for Rukia-san," Yuzu replied while blinking questioningly at her brother's outburst. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." Ichigo pressed his teeth together in annoyance, feeling his eyebrow twitch.

"You were saying that he was hooked up on psychology?" Karin repeated Yuzu's statement for confirmation. "Spirits usually don't seem very interested in what we learn in school."

Placing her fingers on her chin, Yuzu closed her eyes in a sage-like manner and thought hard. When she had an idea, she suddenly straightened herself up. "What if Ulquiorra-san wants to enter a university? Maybe his dream is to become a counselor who listens to other people's problem!"

"That description sounds way off from the Ulquiorra I know," Ichigo commented while having quite a disturbed look on his face.

To Ichigo – Ulquiorra was the type who would offend any living organisms living under the sun.

"I am certain he has enough of his own much less taking up on other people's problems," Karin said in a deadpan manner.

"Is that so..." Yuzu trailed off, disappointed that her idea wasn't very well-received.

But Yuzu could have sworn that she saw a hint of interest in Ulquiorra's eyes when she explained to him about the subject.

* * *

I was honestly surprised that there were reviews left for this story, considering how odd the pairing could be. Perhaps not so for me but I usually have an impression that non-canon pairings wouldn't be very well received. One way or another, I am very grateful for the reviews that were left for the last chapter. Like how I do with my previous chapters, I will answer the reviews here instead.

**fireworks1820: Thank you! I am glad that you enjoyed reading the prologue. I hope that this fic will go along a long way and become much enjoyable to you!**

**Hylla: Indeed, I have to admit that this is a very unusual pairing myself. As for the topic on other pairings... yes, I may be planning to introduce some into this fic such as IchiRuki or HitsuKarin. However, I won't be focusing on them as much as I am for the main pairing.**

Thank you for reading.


End file.
